Hear You Me
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Nathan, Haley, and Jamie mourning Quentin's death. Naley.


**_Hear You Me_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the song "Hear You Me" (Jimmy Eat World) that is used at the beginning and end of the fic. _**

**_And thank you to othspnluver for helping me!_**

* * *

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

The morning sun never came. The sunshine never gleamed through the window. Laying in his bed with his the phone next to him, staring at the clock was not how he originally planned to spend his morning. He was waiting for a reasonable time to call Nathan without worrying Haley and Jamie although they would find out eventually. Lucas closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He hated being the bearer of bad news. Especially when it came to things like this. _Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to die? _

The somber atmosphere in the room didn't help Lucas at all. Lucas gripped the phone in his hands and let his fingers hover over the numbers for a while before he actually dialed the number. A lone tear slid down his face. He held his breath and he phone rang five times before the phone was answered. "Nathan," he breathed out as soon as he heard the phone click.

"Hey, Luke," Nathan greeted as he sat back down on the bed next to Haley. Haley was still lying in bed, half sleeping, half awake. "I was just leaving to go meet Q at the Rivercourt."

Over on the other line, Lucas shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand. "Nathan," his hoarse, broken voice was able to push out.

"Luke? Luke, are you okay?" Nathan could hear Haley sitting up from her side of the bed. She got up and crawled over next to Nathan. "What's wrong, Lucas?" Nathan asked with urgency in his voice.

Lucas dreaded this part of the conversation. Especially since Nathan and Quentin were so close. "Nate. Q, he's. He was shot last night."

Anger and worry were apparent in Nathan's voice. "Is he okay? What hospital is he at?"

"Nathan. Quentin… he's dead." Lucas waited for a couple of seconds, and he didn't receive and answer from Nathan. "Nathan?"

A flood of anguish washed over Nathan, and tears flooded to his eyes. _Q is dead?! _"Luke…" He hung up the phone. He couldn't even form a complete sentence, let alone a coherent one.

"Nathan?" Haley's timid voice came from behind him. She could sense that something was wrong.

"Hales… Q's…?" A blend of confusion, anger, sadness filled his voice, and his face leaving Haley hanging off of his emotions… not a good place to be.

"Nathan?!" She frantically searched his face for anything. "Nathan?" She almost was completely sure of what had happened now, and that broke her down. She was now in Nathan's arms. Tears dropped down her face. "No," she whispered over and over while she sobbed furiously into Nathan's chest.

"Nathan," Haley spoke up, breaking the silence that had formed from over an hour ago. "Why do bad things happen to good people?" She knew that the question couldn't be answered. It was a question that could _never_ be answered. But Nathan's answer would suffice for the moment.

"Because there are bad people in this world, Haley. Bad people who don't care who they hurt. Bad people who don't care that the people they hurt or kill have families and people who love them. Q didn't deserve this," he whispered to himself. The grief was beginning to turn into anger. No more tears fell from his eyes, and they were replaced with an empty, cold stare.

"God…" Haley blinked a few more tears that were resting on her eyes lids. "He had _so much_ that he wanted to do with his life, Nathan." She briefly smiled at the memory before she returned to her previous state. "He wanted a family." Haley trembled in Nathan's arms. "A kid. A _daughter. _He wanted to have a little girl."

Nathan nodded as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her arms. Haley remembered something, that made her feel even worse. "Nathan, he had a brother. A little brother… Jamie's age. He looked up to Q and everything. God, Nate," she said as she started crying again. "Q was his hero."

Nathan's thoughts drifted to the day before. To when Quentin spoke his last words to him. _"Oh, it's a comeback, baby. It's a beautiful thing to watch, bro." _Quentin had had a proud look on his face. Like a brother watching his brother do something extraordinary, or a son watching his father. Quentin had wanted this so bad for him. Nathan wanted it too, but Quentin seemed to want Nathan to do it even more than Nathan wanted it for himself. Every time Quentin had pushed him had helped him become better and stronger. "Quentin wanted me to play in the NBA, Haley. I'm going to do it, Hales. I'm gonna do it for him. I _have _to."

Haley wiped her tears away. "Nathan…"

"No, Haley. I am completely serious. He wanted this for me more than I wanted it for myself. I owe it to him. If it wasn't for him," Nathan's voice cracked, but before he could even start crying, he changed the subject. "We have to tell Jamie." Jamie needed and he deserved to know. He loved Quentin. They, Haley and Nathan, were both concerned with how Jamie would take it.

"Let's go." They both got up off of the bed together, hand in hand, and walked into Jamie's room carefully and quietly. Haley lightly tapped on Jamie's door. "Jamie?" As soon as they looked at Jamie's small eyes looking up at them, they started choking up. Jamie was holding the box Quentin had given him, and the cape that he and Haley made for him in his hands.

"Jamie, sit down for a moment." Nathan told him. Haley, Nathan, and Jamie all took a seat on Jamie's bed.

Jamie noticed the tear stained faces of his parents, and Haley started crying again. "What's wrong, Mama?"

Haley was too choked up to answer. "It's about Quentin, son," Nathan's solemn face told Jamie that something bad had happened. "Quentin had an accident, Jamie."

Jamie was saddened, but he still didn't grasp what was going on. He looked back and forth from Haley to Nathan. "What kind of accident? Is he gonna be okay?"

Nathan shook his head slowly, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to be strong for his son. He took a deep breath before speaking. "No, he's not okay," he closed his eyes from the strain that he heard in his voice, and from anticipating Jamie's reaction.

Jamie still didn't seem to fully comprehend, but he seemed to think that Quentin was hurt. "What about the Ravens? Isn't he gonna play anymore?"

Haley breathed in, her heart beating faster and faster as she couldn't hide the tears. "He died, Honey."

A heartbroken looked came upon Jamie's face as his eyes filled up. Droplets of the salty tears repeatedly fell down his face, and he clutched the cape to him, and held the box tighter. His small voice asked, "He's dead?"

"Yeah," Haley sobbed pulling Jamie into her arms. For the next half hour, Nathan, Haley, and Jamie sat crying in his room. When every eye was almost dry, Haley asked, "Do you want to talk about it, Sweetie?" She could feel Jamie shaking his head in her arms.

Jamie pulled away and looked up at both of his parents. "If I talk to Q… will he hear me?"

"I'm sure he will," Haley whispered, ruffling his hair.

"I think he's listening out for you, Jamie," Nathan responded giving Jamie a small smile. Nathan and Haley got up from the bed and stopped before leaving the room completely. "If you need anything, just let us know, alright?"

Jamie nodded before moving to the middle of his bed. He draped the red cape that Quentin never received around himself and looked up at the ceiling before wiping his eyes. "Hi, Q. I know you probably can't talk to me right now. You're probably at a party with the angels… I bet you're the best basketball player in heaven. Me and Mama made you a cape, but we never got to give it to you. I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing it right now. I really think you would have loved it. It was just like my cape, but bigger."

Jamie sniffled before he started talking again. "I really wish you were here, Q. You were my best friend." Tears started rolling down his cheeks again, but he didn't wipe them away. "We all love you and miss you, Q. Mama, Daddy, Uncle Lucas, and Uncle Skills. Especially me, though. I wish you didn't die. I love you, Q." Jamie put the cape down on his bed, stood up, and walked towards the window. He looked out and up. "One more thing… Say hi to Uncle Keith for me."

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

* * *

**_The part when Nathan and Haley are telling Jamie from "What's wrong, Mama?" to "He died, Honey" is from next week's episode. Please review!_**


End file.
